


and times forever frozen

by onlytodobaku



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, No Plot/Plotless, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytodobaku/pseuds/onlytodobaku
Summary: Changbin just laughs and hums, twisting his face around to awkwardly press a kiss onto Chan's head. He probably looks ridiculous to anybody looking in, the most blissed out, dopiest look on his face. Like a cat who's been lounging in the sun for too long.(Or: Snippets through the seasons.)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 160





	and times forever frozen

**Author's Note:**

> title from ed sheerans "photograph"

**AUTUMN.**

When Chan says _ I love you _ to them, he whispers it in English with his lips pressing against Jisung's neck and his hands running up Changbin's arms.

Nobody ever acknowledges it, but some things just mean more in a certain language, like when Jisung mumbles curse words, or Changbin calling them _ baby _in a soft voice to get their attention.

Changbin and Jisung both know how much comfort it brings the elder to talk to Felix in hushed English, because they nearly always exclusively speak it unless they're around others. They always speak with the weirdest slang, random mate's thrown in that make Jisung laugh and Changbin stare in confusion because he can't really understand half of the conversation anyway.

They also know that when Chan wakes up in the morning, his hair is tousled and chest bare, he walks around their tiny apartment to search for them before waddling up behind one of them to wrap himself around their back like a hyperactive Koala. Maybe Jisung is trying to brush his teeth, or maybe Changbin is failing to flip the pancakes he's making without splattering batter everywhere. But without fail, he claims their back— or chest, if Changbin's not busy —to snuggle and mumble his sleepy noises into.

Jisung can't help but adore that every morning, their boyfriend mumbles a tired _ I love you, 'Sung _ into his chest, his back, his hair. Chan's hands immediately go to wrap around his waist, and Jisung always leans back into his sturdy chest, content.

Changbin can't help but blush a pretty pink when Chan rolls over and tries to bury himself under the blankets because the sun is streaming straight in his eyes. He always croaks out a little _ thanks, love you _ when Changbin tucks him into his chest and starts running his fingers through his curly hair, and Jisung just tries to wiggle his way between them and into the warmth they've created.

And Chan— Chan just loves them. So, so much.

**SUMMER.**

Jisung buys the sleek black camera a week after Seungmin shows him how to use his, to be fair, much more expensive one. The three of them sit in their bedroom after Seungmin leaves, scattered in various positions on the bed as Jisung fiddles with the complicated settings.

Even though Changbin whined about how Jisung _ probably won't even use it _, already far too well acquainted with his boyfriend's habit to fixate on something and lose interest in it just as quick, Changbin stills supports Jisung and his interests.

Even if it means Changbin's going to pitch in, just to see Jisung lit up like a Christmas tree and pull Changbin into a kiss and a mumbled _ thank you _ against his lips.

(It's worth it, he thinks, as he watches Jisung take photos of the view outside their window and smile at the result.)

Chan, on the other hand, has always had a sneaking suspicion that Jisung is a hoarder of memories. He _ always _wants to take selfies with them, record cute videos of them playing around and making weird faces with the Snapchat filters on Changbins phone. Jisung encourages Seungmin and Hyunjin to bring their cameras to outings, even if they're just going out for coffee, and indulges their requests for him to model for their Instagram with no complaints.

Jisung wants to keep the memories he has with his friends, family and two boyfriends wrapped up prettily in his heart. Whether it's the selfies and pictures of dogs that clutter his phone storage or postcards from his dad next to the two blurry polaroids he has of Hyunjin and him pinned on the wall of their bedroom. He wants to keep it all. 

Changbin smiles shyly when he looks up and sees Chan already staring at him, eyes immediately closing in a small embarrassed laugh as he moves closer to nuzzle into Changbins jaw.

"Somebody needs to shave," He drawls, teasing. "You're all prickly, Binnie."

Changbin just laughs and hums, twisting his face around to awkwardly press a kiss onto Chan's head. He probably looks ridiculous to anybody looking in (so, Jisung.) Changbin twisting around so he can peck Chan, the most blissed out, dopiest look on his face. Like a cat who's been lounging in the sun for too long.

The snap of a camera shutter sounds from the end of the bed, and they both flinch around to find Jisung pulling the camera down from his eyes to stare at them with a cheeky grin.

"Sorry, you're just too cute." He says, not a hint of apology laced in his voice.

Changbin just laughs and pushes himself away from Chan to stretch out on the bed, immediately holding a peace sign up to his face and posing for the camera.

Chan does the same, pulling a finger heart as he presses himself to Changbin's side, and Jisung just laughs as he looks through the viewfinder of his camera.

**WINTER.**

"Channie, let's go on a road trip." Jisung asks one morning, completely unprompted.

Changbin just sighs. "Jisung it's the middle of Winter. There's a storm about to hit."

"That's why I asked _ Channie _."

Jisung pouts when he doesn't get what he wants, and Changbin has slowly but surely built a resistance to what Changbin likes to call the Juppy Jog Jyes.

Chan hasn't. 

Chan is weak for Jisung and every tactic he pulls, even weaker than Changbin was when he was absolutely _ smitten _ for the younger after meeting him. He's also weak for Changbin's cutesy acts no matter how much he pretends to cringe at them, and Jeongin's pout, and when Felix's does his grabby hands. The list goes on.

It's nearly freezing out, not a ray of sun to be seen peeking through the thick, dark clouds, and Changbin snuggles down into the sheets anxiously. 

Jisung has his cheeks puffed out like a squirrel as he runs his hands up and down over Chans thighs. He's trying to get his way, Changbin notices, watching as Jisung widens his eyes and trails his fingers under the loose fabric of Chans pajama shorts.

"We could visit my parents so its not completely pointless."

"Baby…" He starts, but when Jisung pouts at Chan, he thinks his whole world cracks and shifts slightly. 

He's adorable. 

"Ok—"

"Can we go on a road trip when it's warm? I know you wanna go now, but the radiators still broken in the car and I already know you're going to whine." Changbin cuts in before Chan can even _ think _ about saying yes to Jisungs ridiculous request.

"Hmmm, 'kay." Jisung replies smiling to himself when Changbin leans over to kiss his forehead.

Jisung always gets his way, even if it's just postponed to a later date. Changbin can't find it in himself to be angry, or even slightly annoyed knowing that he could have easily said no, but instead just said _ later. _

  
Chan smiles and whispers _ I love you _ into Jisungs shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> PHEW thanks for reading this!! this is my first skz fic and fic published that isnt crack (but i have so many unfinished works in my docs) so i hope u enjoyed this !! i personally feel like it feels unfinished, but please tell me what u think in the comments!
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
